You're Mine and I'm Yours
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: sesi lamaran Sasuke dan keluarga Hyuuga pun dimulai. bad summary. last sekuel Love Graduation.SasuHina. don't like don't read..


Hai hai~

Misa kembali dengan sekuel ketiga dan terakhir dari fic Love Graduation dan Because I Love You. Didedikasikan untuk my lovely sister Hikari no Aoi dan My beloved friendUchiha No TsuQ74TraLaLa.

Semoga readers tidak bosan membaca karya-karya saya.

Nyooooo~ silahkan menikmati~

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T (semi M), tapi gga akan sampai ke M kok..

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll. _Don't like don't read and no flame please_

.

.

You're Mine and I'm Yours

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Seorang pria berambut raven bermata _onyx_ melangkahkan kakinya di _Narita International airport_, Tokyo, Jepang. Ia berjalan tenang sambil sesekali melirik ke arah orang-orang yang ada di bandara tersebut, siapa tau ia menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang selalu dirindukannya. Ia menghela nafas, mana mungkin Hinata menjemputnya. Ia kan sama sekali tidak memberitahu gadis itu tentang hari kepulangannya. Kejutan, mungkin?

Ia mulai memasuki _lobby_ bandara. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berambut keunguan dan memiliki mata lavender yang sangat indah.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. dan berhenti tepet dihadapan gadis yang tengah menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke terus memandang ke arah kedua bola mata lavender itu. berusaha mencari suatu makna yang diinginkannya.

Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke. "_Just feeling, maybe. Or telepathy_?" ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"Haha, baiklah.. lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengamit lengan Sasuke.

"_Ok, sir_.." Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata. Sesuatu yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia lakukan sejak Hinata menemuinya ke Amerika.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Hinata seraya memandang ke arah jalan. Ini bukan arah ke rumahnya, maupun ke rumah Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat itu." jawab Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi memperhatikan jalan. Tadi Hinata menjemput Sasuke membawa mobil pribadinya. Tapi Sasuke memaksa untuk menyetir mobilnya. _"Tidak sopan membiarkan seorang _Lady _menyetir mobil sementara ada laki-laki di sebelahnya."_ Begitu argumen Sasuke. Hinata pun hanya bisa menuruti keinginan lelaki yang sejak empat bulan lalu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kita sampai." Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ayo kita turun, _Hime_." Sasuke keluar dari mobil, berjalan menuju pintu seberangnya, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang sebuah rumah mungil namun terkesan elegan di depannya. Rumah itu berada di pinggir pantai. Pasti akan romantis sekali bila melihat _sunset_ di teras rumah itu.

"Ayo masuk." Sasuke menuntun Hinata masuke ke dalam rumah itu. Hinata pun hanya bisa mengikuti.

"Ini rumah siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah itu.

Sasuke yang berada di teras melirik ke arah Hinata. "Kemarilah, Hinata." Gadis yang dipanggilpun mendekatinya.

Sasuke memeluk pundak Hinata yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di bahu bidangnya. Beberapa menit mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, sampai Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata Hinata yang juga tengah menatapnya.

.

*Hinata POV*

Aku tersentak ketika Sasuke melepas pelukan kami, menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya, lalu memandang tepat ke bola mataku. Pelan ia rendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian berlutut. Ia menggenggam tanganku, lalu mengecup punggung tanganku.

"Hinata, _will you marry me?_" jantungku terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Sasuke membuka sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Dan menunjukkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sepasang cincin perak.

Aku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku. Aku merosot jatuh dan langsung saja tangis haruku pecah. Sungguh.. aku sangat.. amat sangat bahagia. Kupeluk tubuh Sasuke. Aku menangis di dadanya. Kurasakan tangannya yang hangat mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Hei.. kenapa menangis?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahku. Mengahdapkan wajahku padanya. Memperlihatkan wajahku yang memerah, entah karena sinar matahari tenggelam atau karena perasaan yang sulit ku katakan.

"A-aku, hiks.. s-sangat senang." Kurasakan ia mengelus pipiku. Ah, rasanya sangat menenangkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana _Hime?_ Apa jawabanmu?" kutatap bola matanya. Kulihat kesungguhan disana. Dengan mantap ku anggukan kepalaku. Dan yang kuterima adalah sentuhan bibirnya yang begitu aku sukai.

*end Hinata POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Hinata menatap kekasihnya cemas.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan restu ayahmu." Sasuke berujar yakin.

Hinata sedikit lega mendengar kepercayaan diri kekasihnya.

.

*Sasuke POV*

Aku memasuki ruangan, dimana anggota keluarga Hinata sudah berkumpul. Aku hanya ditemani oleh kakakku, Itachi, dalam acara lamaran ini. karena orang tuaku sibuk bekerja.

Kuperhatikan anggota keluarga Hinata pun hanya sedikit. Sepetinya mereka keluarga utamanya.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke, apa alasanmu datang kesini?" Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, mulai bertanya padaku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku cukup gugup berhadapan dengan pria di depanku ini.

"Saya ingin melamar putri anda, tuan Hyuuga. Saya ingin melamar Hyuuga Hinata." Aku mencoba tenang. Meski perasaanku bercampur aduk, sebenarnya.

"Apa alasanmu melamar putriku?" ayah Hinata kembali melancarkan serangannya. Aku menarik nafas.

"Karena saya sangat mencintai Hinata. Saya ingin membahagiakannya." Kulirikan mataku ke arah Hinata yang menatapku cemas. Aku tersenyum padanya, mencoba mengatakan aku pasti bisa.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan kepadanya? Apa pekerjaanmu?" ku kembalikan tatapanku ke arah ayah Hinata.

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku, _Uchiha corporation_, sebagai HRD. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah di daerah Wakayama untuk kami tinggali."

Kulihat ayah Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "apa kau benar-benar serius pada putriku?"

"Perasaan saya sangat serius pada Hinata. Saya yakin dapat membuatnya bahagia." Ayah Hinata tersenyum. Aku cukup kaget melihat senyumnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke." Tuan Hyuuga itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Mengajakku berjabat tangan. Kubalas jabatan tangannya.

Haah, sesi lamaran yang sangat menegangkan akhirnya selesai juga..

*end Sasuke POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Para tamu undangan sudah hadir di gereja tempat Sasuke dan Hinata akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Sasuke sendiri sudah berdiri di depan altar dengan di dampingi ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan. Mari beri tepuk tangan yang meriah."

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang melangkahkan kaki dengan anggunnya menuju altar. Ia sangat terpesona melihat kecantikan Hinata. Tubuh mungilnya di balut dengan gaun putih panjang dengan hiasan renda dan pita. Wajahnya tidak terlalu banyak di _make up_, tapi tidak mengurangi pesona alami yang terpancar darinya.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata sudah berdiri di depan altar. Dan Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Hinata. Lalu upacara sakral itupun dimulai.

"Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Apakah kau bersedia bersama dengannya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang ataupun susah?"

"Saya bersedia." Sasuke menjawab yakin.

"Apakah kau Hyuuga Hinata menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Apakah kau bersedia bersama dengannya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang ataupun susah?"

"Saya bersedia." Genggaman tangan mereka berduapun semakin erat.

"Kalau begitu, saya nyatakan anda berdua telah menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Sang pendetapun memberkati mereka berdua.

Dan upacara itu di akhiri dengan ciuman hangat dan penuh cinta dari keduanya..

.

+misamisa+

.

"Haaah.. aku lelah sekali." Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidaur kamar mereka berdua.

"S-sasuke.." panggil Hinata lirih.

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian menatap Hinata. "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau bantu aku membuka resleting gaun ini?" Hinata memutar tubuhnya, sehingga Sasuke berhadapan dengan punggungnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan resleting itu, saat sampai di ujungnya, ia menatap takjub punggung putih mulus Hinata.

"S-sudah." Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan angan liarnya. _Tahan, Sasuke. Tahan! Ia pasti masih kelelahan akibat upacara tadi. Kau bisa Sasuke! Ayo tahan!_ Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia pun kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Hinata lagi.

"Ya?" Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata mendekati Sasuke.

_Oh Hinata, please, jangan siksa aku begini_. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke selimut.

"Yakin? Tapi mukamu merah sekali?" Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke.

_Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!_ sasuke mendorong Hinata jatuh ke tempat tidurnya kemudian ia menindihnya.

"S-sasuke.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata sangat gugup saat ini. ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan suami-istri." Dan Sasukepun mulai mencium bibir Hinata.

Dan kamar itu menjadi istana desahan-desahan halus Sasuke dan Hinata. Menjadi saksi luapan kebahagiaan dua insan yang kini sama-sama bermarga Uchiha. yang bersama-sama meniti tangga kehidupan. Menciptakan sebuah rumah tangga yang bahagia dan harmonis.. selamanya..

"_Because you're mine and__ i'm yours.._"

.

_The end_

.

Fiuuh.. akhirnya aku meluncurkan sekuel ketiga. Dan ini adalah sekuel terakhir fic Love Graduation *idenya udah abis*

Oke deh. Tanpa banyak omong lagi.. silahkan sumbangkan ripiu kalian di kotak bawah ini~


End file.
